A Patient Moment
by Miss Altaira Wesker
Summary: Baby fic. Can Wesker be patient? sorry for rubbish summary. find out anyway.


**I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic. Miss Altaira Wesker**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters expect Issabel.**

Albert Wesker was not a patient man, he always liked to be in control of any situation and this night was no different. As he had taken over most of the Umbrella's underground and secret bases, his company had every facility at his disposal. At this very moment he was paces up and down out side the room were his Dear heart was be preparing to give birth to their first child, his wife was the one and only Claire Redfield, Chris' little sister.

As Wesker was pacing is mind wondered to the moment Claire told him.

_Claire Wesker yes she was with the enemy now, was sitting waiting for Albert to finish working in the lab near their apartment, Claire had feeling unwell for past week and it only manifeasted in the mornings she decieded to go the doctors to confirm her theory, She was pregnant with Wesker's child. Her stomach was in knotts with nervous, she never knew how Wesker would react to situations and this made her fear him at times, Claire had always wanted a family but didn't see Albert as been a fatherly figure. While she was in her own thoughts Albert had walked through the door and saw Claire sitting on the sofa with a confused look on her face. _

_"Dear heart what is the matter?" Wesker said as he crouched in front of her placing his hands on her knees in a comforting manner. Claire took a deep breath before she could look at him._

_"Albert i'm sorry... i didn't mean for this too happen, please understand i want this and umm" Claire was interputed by Wesker lips pressing to hers, this instantly calmed her nerves, he always seemed to have this effect on her._

_"Claire, look at me and tell what's the matter?" Wesker asked impatiently_

_"I'm pregnant" Claire said while looking at the floor, Wesker was shocked but deep down he was pleased as this made Claire all his and that she was going to give him an heir with his genetic make-up. But then he wondered why Claire had been fearful in telling him... Wait something click in his head, Claire thought he had not wanted the child; his child._

_Wesker didn't think words would describe how he felt; so he lifted Claire off the sofa and into his strong arms before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss._

_"This is excellent news dear heart; we're going to have a child" Wesker whispered into her ear. Claire smiled and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him on the nose before resting her head on his shoulder._

Albert was rudely brought from his thoughts as he heard his dear heart screaming his name; that was it he marched through the doors and in an instance he was at his wife's side and holding her hand, she looked tired and sweat was breaking all over her face. Claire smiled weakly at him, she squeezed his hand thanking him for been with her now.

"Ok Mrs Wesker one last push and your baby will be with you." The midwife said.

"I can't i'm too tired" Claire said nearly on the verge of tears.

"Yes you can dear heart. You are strong and brave and you will give the nurse that last push, we both want to see our baby." Albert hoped that pep talk would work.

Claire sat up alittle bit more leaned in on Albert for strength and bore down with all her might. She throw her head back and just then the sound of a newborn filled the room both Albert and Claire looked at the midwife; who was smiling wildly at them.

"You both have a beautiful baby girl, Dad would you like to follow the nurse and see your little girl while I clean up your wife" The midwife said.

"Go Albert make sure she is ok" Claire didn't want their baby to be out of their sight now.

Albert followed the nurse to the other side of the room where they cleaned her up and measured her, before he had time to think the nurse had placed his baby in his hands. At first it felt strange but completely right to him. He walked over to Claire and sat on the bed with her.

"Dear heart she is absolutely goregous just like her mother." Albert said while placing their child in Claire's waiting arms. Claire couldn't take her eyes of their bundle of joy.

"She needs an name Albert. do you have any ideas?" Claire had now snuggled up to him. Albert could not believe Claire was asking him to name their baby.

"What about Issabel?" Wesker said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Albert that is perfect; our little Belle" Claire brought Belle closer to her and she was in the arms of the man she loved with all her heart.

For Albert he couldn't think of anything better than been with his girls.

**Please review this I know it's short but it's sweet. : )**


End file.
